ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sithjedi/Archive 2011
__TOC__ Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 04:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) American Empire/Imperial Americana article contributor Hey Sithjedi, I'm the admin for the Appleseed Wiki. Seems we've both received visits by a Wikia contributor going by the IP address of 71.195.10.41, who is very passionate about the American Empire / Imperial Americana. He's repeatedly rolled back an article I wrote on the country on my wiki (verified for accuracy using Shirow Masamune's Appleseed Databook). Now I see he's also edited your wiki's page on the American Empire, and deleted pertinent info left there by another user. I understand that this fictional American country differs between both sagas, I just don't get what this guy's beef is . . . Anyways, I'm rolling my page back to where I last left it, but for the sake of a GITS perspective, and to fairly settle the argument, wouldn't mind if you took a look at it and added any more info that fits; the link is here. Thanks. (BTW, just watched GITS 2.0. for the first time. Terrific movie!) Moonraker-6 09:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :I had noticed that earlier, he removes the section which was a reference to Appleseed giving a reason of "not in the same universe". Well, I just reverted it since I think its okay to have reverences in a wiki outside of the main universe, if there is any relation. Sith Jedi 16:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the quick reply. Well, despite telling this guy I was gonna get your opinion, and to leave the page alone in the meantime, he still reverted it again. I've now locked the article and will consider flagging him a vandal. Heads up, he might be back on the GITS wiki soon. Moonraker-6 03:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Thats the reason many wikis have the 3RR rule. It says, I quote from wikipedia ::: ::: Sith Jedi 03:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Interlinking the Appleseed and GitS wikis Hey SithJedi. Back in November you suggested: So let's do that. I've made a test template that I propose we host on both our sites' homepages. Let me know what you think. Moonraker-6 16:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Just added the following template : :on the home page as you suggested. Lets hope both the wikis get more traffic. Sith Jedi 18:06, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Need some consensus. (Cross posted to User talk:TheChaotic1, User talk:TwEeK, User talk:Onlyhuman, User talk:TheBlackDog, User talk:Animebill, User talk:Sakon, User talk:AbigailAbernathy, User talk:Movieguy5000, User talk:Elementalknight, User talk:Naruto fan 6, User talk:Moonraker-6, User talk:Subtank, User talk:MaesterTonberry, User talk:Dantman, User talk:Acolite, User talk:BluE86, User talk:Imanie) Hey, Please see this forum page and provide your opinion. Forum:WO:Wikia_Labs_Features. Sith Jedi 05:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for valuing my opinion. I added some thoughts. Let me know what you think. Moonraker-6 06:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ghost in the Shell Wiki e-mail Yes, some time after oasis I started to stop bothering with Wikia. Mostly right now I just show up when poked. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 1, 2011 @ 13:52 (UTC) 13:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Changes to the wiki # Complete redesign of the monobook skin. Done. # Changed certain parts of the wikia skin. Done. # Redesign of the main page. Done. # Shared repository for the english and japanese wiki's. Done. Sith Jedi 06:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yakuza article The Yakuza article was a really good writeup. I just wanted to ask you, have you watched any of the GITS movies, or TV series. I still have to watch the Appleseed series. Sith Jedi 06:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! I try to make decent contributions. Actually, my own wiki is in need of a revamp ... wish my older articles were as to-the-point as my new ones. :Yeah, I've seen the original Mamoru Oshii movie, in both the GITS 1995 and GITS 2.0 versions. Lately I got my hands on four episodes of S.A.C. 2nd GIG and watched them. The quality is fantastic, and the tight storylines make me realize finally why GITS has a bigger following than Appleseed. It's just more well rounded and adult oriented I think? :Appleseed isn't a series per se, dissapointingly. There's three movies so far (1988, 2004, 2007) but only the last two are vaguely connected, set seven years apart in the story timeline. Each film has it's strong points and weak points. The 1988 one is nicely done but frustratingly short; the 2004 one is perhaps the most epic but seems overtly scripted; while the 2007 version has the greatest graphics and best portrayal of human emotion, but is the furthest from the original story concept, and feels like its lacking something. :I wouldn't get your hopes up for Appleseed XIII, the new miniseries debuting in Japan, either. It looks like garbage ... complete with fanservice, cheap CGI, and a diluted plot. Yay. :I will try adding some stuff here on the GITS wiki, but it will have to be fairly general content. I'm just not that much of a GITS expert yet. Again, if you want some work done in a particular part of the site, just drop me a line. Moonraker-6 08:40, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Monobook Skin How do you like the new mono book skin I made for GitS wiki. I can easily adapt that to a black shade, and can implement it on the Applessed wiki. Would you like that? Sith Jedi 15:32, October 11, 2011 (UTC), : Hey SJ, I'd love that, and I think having some common layout continuity (at least in Monobook) would be good since our two sites are interlinked. I might eventually customize the layout more in the future, as I've seen a few impressive stylesheets out there, particularly WikiDex, which with some mods, could be eyepopping, especially with that wide graphic at the top. : When you do the code for Appleseed's initial monobook layout, instead of black we use a very dark green (hex: 050A0A) for the backdrop, and a lighter shade for perimeters (hex: 2B5555). I don't use transparency on the site at all. Other than that, can you give me a layout as similar to your site as possible? : Thanks! Moonraker-6 04:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :: I just changed the colors to 050A0A and 2B5555. And applied it to my personal monobook.css page. w:c:appleseed:User:Sithjedi/monobook.css. It not done completely, and needs more work for sure, I don't have access to change the w:c:appleseed:MediaWiki:monobook.css, so you will have to copy the code there. Sith Jedi 06:42, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Changes They look great! :D Good job! And you thought I wouldn't like them XD I think the front page looks wonderful. -- 19:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Link appearance I notice that this wiki displays links in italics with the regular text color. This makes it harder to see what is a link. For example, if wrote Batou and Batou, you wouldn't know that the second one is a link until you moved your mouse over it. There's a website that calls this "Mystery Meat Navigation", meaning it makes your readers work to figure out what areas they can go to instead of knowing it more readily. You might want to change the link color to something other than black to help out with that. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:59, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : First, thank you for marking a spam article for deletion on the 21st of May. Secondly, coming back to the "Mystery Meat Navigation". i thought it wasn't so difficult to spot links, Because on my screen i can clearly see the difference in the silver/grey regular text and black hyperlinks. i guess i should have tested it on other kinds of monitors. Any way thanks for notifying. i will get to fixing the css soon, most probably this weekend. Sith Jedi 15:12, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Comment troller? Hey SithJedi. I was wondering if you know anything about this weird phenomenom I'm experiencing over on the Appleseed Wiki. I decided to go ahead with enabling comments on the articles, to see what kind of feedback I received. Now, every couple of weeks, I keep getting flooded with poorly-spelled, overenthusastic comments from one "wikia contributor" who must be using an random IP generator, because each post, while similar in grammar and prose, is signed with an entirely different IP address, linked to different parts of the globe (the Bahamas and Ohio are two frequent locales). And by overenthusiastic, I mean stuff like this: : "That's rellay shrewd! Good to see the logic set out so well." : " Always the best content from these pdriogoius writers." (Say what?) : "This “free shraing” of information seems too good to be true. Like communism." (OK, so is this supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?) What's worse, is the same individual has just started to flood my sister site, Gunslinger Girl Wiki, with the same comments. And I mean the exact same ones, cut copied and pasted. WTF? At the same time I have a registered user adding nearly-empty pages for content not even (to my knowledge) related to Appleseed. Wikia can be a weird place sometimes. I'll probably just scrap the comments idea, but I was wondering if you knew anything about this. A prankster maybe? :Funny. The same thing happened here a while ago. It started on 29th August 2011, and went on till the 31st. And on the 1st of September I just grew tired of it, and blocked all those IP's for a week. :See, the contributions of these IP's below and you will see it very similar in nature. I don't know if was a prank or something, but it was a weird kind of spam. Something which was not very profitable for the spammer. So, I don't see what the motivation was for such a thing. Sith Jedi 06:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :#Special:Contributions/78.32.206.185 :#Special:Contributions/79.120.193.50 :#Special:Contributions/220.88.69.93 :#Special:Contributions/201.48.138.9 :#Special:Contributions/178.79.184.158 :#Special:Contributions/124.42.77.178 :#Special:Contributions/46.51.141.116 :#Special:Contributions/184.106.97.33 :#Special:Contributions/182.236.115.88 :#Special:Contributions/190.101.113.137 :#Special:Contributions/88.247.172.179 :#Special:Contributions/88.198.34.172 :: Both wikis have been hit by spambots. The current wave seems to be useless comments with one word misspelled in them, probably for tracking purposes. They'll hit blogs and article comments if a wiki has them enabled. Their only purpose is to make people waste time cleaning them up that could be used to build the wiki. :: VegaDark has done some cleanup, but I see by your Recent Changes list, Appleseed Wiki has been hit all the way back to August 30th, a few days after you activated the article comments. What I would do is go to any page in the Recent Changes list that says "Article Comment" and if the comment has been posted by "A Wikia contributor" and has a misspelled word, delete it as spam. (Blank the "reason" line so their spam isn't recorded in the deletion log.) Standard policy on the wikis I'm an admin for is to block spammers for 1 year, but these spambot IPs are all over the place, so even using a range block isn't going to work. :: Turning off Article Comments would solve the immediate problem, but won't make spamming go away. Plus, you're just hiding the spam by turning that off, unless you delete all of the spam before turning off Article Comments. Before Wikia had blogs and article comments, spambots would hit forums and talk pages. One of the tactics back then was to post the same sentence(s) twice in their messages. Again, didn't serve a purpose other than to make people waste time since they often didn't try to sell anything. :: Setting aside the spamming, what you have to look at is this: will having Article Comments improve the page? They're supposed to give people a place to discuss the article so it's immediately connected to the page, rather than being separate/hidden like the article's Talk page. But what I've seen is that a lot of the comments that get posted are really inane, usually fluff comments by younger kids post because they're reacting more emotionally, saying what they like, instead of looking to find ways to improve the article. For the wikis I'm an admin on, which are for some childrens' shows, we don't have Article Comments because of that reason. :: Article Comments might work on the Appleseed wiki because its audience is a little older. Clean up the spam that's there and what will appear in the future, then make a judgment on its usefulness. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:44, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thanks RRabbit42, that helps a lot. Given the low traffic on my wiki (approximately 200 vists per day) I may just elect to disable the comments due to low usefulness. Besides, authentic spammers (who are embedding actual website links in their posts) are starting to hit my other wikis now as well, so I'm finding enabling comments to be more trouble than it's worth. BTW, your phrase ''"fluff comments" ''made me chuckle ... so accurate, unfortunately ;). Moonraker-6 03:25, December 7, 2011 (UTC)